


Gerudo champion ganondorf

by Kely_liquid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Link and ganondorf 15 and Zelda 16, Older sister Urbosa little brother ganondorf, Other, urbosa and Ganondorf sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: ganondorf younger brother to urbosa the malus of demise was tired of it's mortal host and leaves ganondorf as soon as he is born, he has no memory of his past lives and is aloud to live a normal life. but calamity ganon still around and ganondorf sister is chosen as the garudo champion he looks up to urbosa and loves her dearly and does is best to help he works with Zelda and link since he still has the triforce of power
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa and ganondorf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. The birth of ganondorf

The the night Urbosa greated qreen Hilda her best friend since childhood as she entered gerudo town. " Hello your majesty I'm surprised you came here yourself since you had Zelda a month Ago?" Hilda nodded. " Yes that is true I brought her to meet you." Urbosa moved closer as Hilda moved the sling to reveal the child she looked exactly like her mother her blue eyes opened and looked at urbosa her eyes filling with wisdom even if she was just an infant the desert night was much better for the infinite then the blazing day. 

" Hello little bird you are going to do great things." Suddenly a gerudo guard came running in there direction. " Urbosa your mother has gone into labor." Urbosa eyes widened her mother wasn't do until two more months. Urbosa began to run back to her house where her mother was horrible thoughts filled her head of both her mother and sister dieing. 

It felt so much longer to get to her house then it normally did. Urbosa was stopped my her aunt. " Wow Urbosa calm yourself." Urbosa glared at her aunt." Aunt Aveil mother and sister come be dead." Aveil gave her nece a where we look. " It is ok urbosa both riju and the child is ok but there is something you need to know." This cost both Urbosa and Hilda were confused at this statement. " What is the problem mis Aveil?" Hilda asked. " The baby is a voe." Both Urbosa and Hilda eyes widened in surprise.

Urbosa and Hilda followed Aveil into the room where chiefdess riju was lying in the bed with a small bondal in her arms riju looked up and so her daughter and the queen in the room she smiled. " Urbosa come and meet you brother." Both urbosa and Hilda walked over and so the child sleeping in his mother's arm." Can I hold him." Urbosa asked and her mother nodded handing the baby over to her daughter urbosa smiled gently at her brother.

Suddenly the baby's opened his eyes whid and he started to scream in pain it should like her was being torn apart. Urbosa tried fruitlessly to calm the child but it was know use. Then a soft glow came from the bundle in Hilda sling Hilda pulled out Zelda and the triforce of wisdom apetd on her hand as Zelda made grabdy moshins as the voe child Hilda brot Zelda to the voe child and them Zelda grabbed the voe hands and then the triforce aperd on his hand the glowing grew stronger and a black cloud of malice shaped as a dragon left the voe's body and flew away into the night and the screaming calmed down both children fell into a quiet slumber. 

" What was that?" Aveil asked Hilda spoke up. " I think that was demises malice leaving the boys body and I think Zelda helped free him from a tribal fait. We are going to need to do some more research on this thought this has never happened before" Cheifdiss riju nodded in agreement. I think your right your majesty and I know the perfect name for him he should be called ganondorf. " Urbosa nodded in response felling the name was meant to be she looked at her little brother sleeping in her arms still holding Zelda's hand and gave him a general kiss on his forehead. " Sleep well my little Wolfe you are going to do great things."


	2. Research

Hilda had urbosa come with her back to the Castle to research what happened to Dorf well the chieftain looks after her new son. " Sarqso Hilda." Hilda nodded. " Your welcome I must admit I am curious to see if there is anything in the library that will tell us what happened because from my knowledge this has never happened before." 

Hilda and urbosa scoured the library from top to bottom looking through Evey book they could trying to find out the source of the malice that left Dorf. After almost looking through the he library reading about all the tribal thing the past ganondorf's and urbosa hated this her tribe being put in a dark light and the saposid fate of her little brother. In a bounce out of frustration she through a book at a wall when the book colidid with the wall with the wall it opened a secret compartment in the wall. "Sa'oten! Hilda did you know about this?" But Hilda shook her head as she pulled opened the compartments are there there was only one book covered in dust and cobwebs. " I did not it seems this compartment hasn't been open in years." 

As they cracked open the books the story was of how a hero fought against demise The demon King with the help of a girl with goddess blood. " On his dieing breath demise said those like you those who Share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero they are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood soaked sea of darkness for all times." Urbosa re-read that paragraph over and over again trying to find a meaning to those words. 

" It makes sense this curse that demise put on my family is what caused all the other ganondorf's to turn evil they will filled with Denise's hatred the calamity should be called calamity demise instead of Ganon so the people don't connect Dorf with the calamity." Urbosa remember the malice that left Dorf body. " That was demises hate that left Dorf what's in it?" Hilda nodded. " My theory is that after all the years of failure as ganondorf the hate started to attack Dorf as punishment but my little Zelda as well as dorf's old triforce piece we're able to drive the hate of demise out of Dorf." A spark of hope flash through urbosa's eyes. " So does that mean Dorf is going to be ok?" Hilda gave her friend a kind smile. " Yes my friend but he might be shorter than a normal garudo from the attack on his young body but besides that he will be fine." 


	3. Death of a chef

Ganondorf was now three years old his mama was off dealing with some of the yiga clan his big sister urbosa was active chef until mama got back. Ganondorf was in the market hiding from his teacher's and so some vehvi playing together dorf smiled and went up to them." Can I play!" The vehvi's stoped and looked at him. " yay! Dorf your it." 

Dorf plays with the vehvi until the sun stated when dorfs mothers Guard came back into the village. What dorf found strange was that they all looked sad and he didn't see his mother. Dorf went up to his aunt Aveil who is the General of the Guard." Aunt Aveil where mommy." Aunt Aveil eyes become sad she kneeled down to dorfs height. " oh vehvi you mother is with din now." Ganondorf tilted his head in confusion." When is she going to get back?" But aunt Aveil shook her head. " no she is not." Tears filled dorfs eyes but aunt Aveil whipped them away." Come on dorf let's go talk to your sister ok." Dorf nodded aunt Aveil picked him up and carried him to the throne room where Urbosa was.

When Aveil got the the throne room and meet up with urbosa she gave ganondorf to his sister and explained what had happened it was a trap when they got to the yiga camp it was empty and they where attached by a much larger group of yiga than they where told the battle was long and chef riju stayed behind so we could escape and chef riju didn't survive. In one day urbosa lost her mother and beca the new chef she was in her bedroom crying on her bed she didn't know how she could find the power to continue. Suddenly she felt a tiny hand on her face when she looked up her so her little wolf she felt worse little dorf didn't get why mother wasn't coming back. " urbosa I miss mommy." Urbosa pulled dorf into a hug." Know little wolf but we need to stick together." Dorf hugged his sister and suddenly urbosa felt the power she needed to do what she needed to do the Triforce of power glee on dorfs hand dorf was using the triforce of power to give her the power she needed to to continue her life.


	4. Death of a queen

It was raining which Zelda found appropriate it was like Hylia her self was crying for the dead queen. even at five Zelda mind was vary sharp she knew that her mother was dead and never coming back. They where on a stage with the the chef of the gerudo, ruto, Zora, and Goron where with them. The only one she recognized was chef Urbosa and her little brother ganondorf Urbosa was her mother's best friend and from what she hired that when he was born demise malice ripped through his body and it was she who freed him from demise hate , became of the attack ganondorf endured at such a young age they say he won't be as big as past male gerudo she hadn't been able to use her powers since then and she wanted to know why.

ganondorf was shifting where he stood even though he is not connected with the calamity he was getting Glares from a lot of hylian's. But the the history of his name and of voe gerudo was bad. Urbosa had her hand him ganondorfs shoulder protectively during the entire ceremony. when it was finally over dorf snuck away from the after party he now knows why Urbosa didn't take him out of the desert very often the Glares, hatful words, and hushed whispers all detected towards him. He didn't like it but he was not going to give into hate he knows that path and it never ends well for anyone. 

Dorf found a secluded Area of the Royal Gardens. Dorf sighed with relief to be away from the hatful Glares of the hyaline's he sat down under a tree and just looked at all of the plant life all around him he has never seen this much greenery in the desert and he found it amazing he just sat back and closed his eyes to listen to nature. This was shattered when a Bucket of cold water fell on his head chilling him to the bone and soaked him completely the sound of laughter filled the air two teen hylians boys hi five each other." Oh is the king of all evil cannot take a little water." The older one of the two said stepping forward but before he could continue a small rock hit him in the face dorf turned and so the princess Zelda." Leave him alone!" The boys don't want to be on the kings wrong side so they glared at them and left Zelda came up to him and held out her hand to help him up he gladly took it." Hello ganondorf I apologize for them some hylians can't let go of the past." Sav'aaq Zelda I prefer to be called dorf and sarqso I know that a voe gerudo has brought darkness to this land but I am no longer connected to that fate thanks to you." Zelda blushed." You don't need to thank me dorf I don't even know how to use my power anymore and now that mother is gone I am going to be all on my own now." Dorf noticed her lack in power in herself. Zeldas eyes widened in shock as the Tri-force of power on his hand he smirked and then he let go." How do you fell." Zelda got out of her shook." Um better how did you do that." " well I found out that I can give people power instead of taking it." Zelda nodded and then a gust of wild blew dorf shivered at being wet made the wind cut straight through his bones." Zelda took his hand." Come on let's get you dried off and warmed up." And with that dorf and Zelda left the garden.


End file.
